Unexpected Results
by Thunder Angel1
Summary: This fanfic is about Lita and Freddy getting engaged, but when Ken comes back from moving away two years ago, something drastic happend to Lita and Freddy's relationship. Click to find out!


Title: Unexpected Results By: Thunder Angel Rated: PG-13 Website: http//www.members.tripod/rockstar717/ Summary: Lita gets proposed to and she accepts. At that same day, Ken (her best friend) gives Lita an unexpected visit after two years. When she tells Ken, he gets very upset instantly, however, Lita doesn't realize it. When Ken meets Lita's fiancé, Freddy, he can tell that Freddy doesn't really love Lita the way he says he does. Ken decides to confront Lita to stop the marriage before she ruins her life. P.S. Please give me some feedbak at Hanginbyamomnt4@aol.com Chapter 1: The Proposal  
  
On a beautiful morning, a girl with beautiful long brunette hair, dazzling emerald eyes, and creamy skin, woke up from the sound of chirping birds and the sight of a bright sunrise. She moves her feet out of her bed and rests them on the floor. She sits there for a moment thinking of what she was going to do today when she hears the phone ring. ~RING!!!!!!!!!RING!!!!!!!!!RING!!!!!!!!!~ "Hello?" Lita answered politely.  
  
"Hi, Lita?"  
  
" Yes, this is her. Who is this?" she asked, wondering who it was.  
  
"It's me Freddy,"  
  
When Lita heard those beautiful words sing in her head, she started to remember all the warm embraces and the sweet kisses he gave her. She can still feel his warm breath on her neck while they were in a tight embrace on her birthday. He took her out for her birthday at the "Dragon's Lair" where they ate and danced the night away. After that they both walked on the beach while the moonlight was shining on their happy faces. That was the night they both told each other that they loved each other. That was the best day of Lita's life and she had always cherished it. While she was daydreaming she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Lita?! Are you there? Lita?!" Freddy asked as though something happened to her.  
  
".......Oh, I'm sorry Freddy. I was spaced out for a minute there," Lita said nervously.  
  
"It's ok. Hehe. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the crown center?"  
  
' Oh my gods!! What should I do?' Lita questioned herself. ' Say yes of course!'  
  
"Sure...I mean of course, why not?" Lita said hitting her head afterwards.  
  
"Ok. Then I'll meet you there in an hour or .. so?"  
  
"Sure! See you then! I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU, TOO!"  
  
When Lita hung up the phone, she rushed to the shower and took about a ten minute shower. When she got out, she put on blue jean pants and a tank top with a beautiful red rose on it. She brushed her hair back in an original ponytail and put on the rose earrings that Ken gave her for her 13th birthday. While she was putting on the earrings, she just remembered that he was going to visit her tomorrow since he moved back. She couldn't wait to see him again. He had always been there for her ever since they were little kids. He had always protected her. She missed him so much since they haven't seend each other for two years. Sure they talked on the phone, but they wanted to talk to each other personally.  
  
~BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!BEEP!!!!!!!!!BEEP!!!!!!!!~  
  
Lita glanced at her watch and saw that she had twenty minutes left to meet Freddy at the game center. She grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and threw them up in the air and catching it a few times before she closed the door and locked it.  
  
Lita was running all the way to the game center because she couldn't find a faster way to see the person that she loved.  
  
When she entered the game center she ran towards the counter where Andrew was.  
  
"...pant...Hi....Andrew...." Lita said breathless.  
  
" Hi Lita! Are you ok?" Andrew asked wondering if she ran there.  
  
"Yea......pant......is Freddy here?" she asked trying to catch her breath.  
  
"No, sorry, he didn't come in yet."  
  
"Ok. if he does come tell him I'm at the booth near the window. Ok?"  
  
"Ok Lita. I will," Andrew said while walking towards the backroom to get more change for the games.  
  
Lita walked to the booth and plopped down on the seat. She looked at her watch and widened her eyes. 'One second late! I'm starting to get mad!'  
  
While she was talking to herself, she felt a warm kiss on her cheek. Lita was about to attack but when she turned around she met brown eyes.  
  
It was Freddy.  
  
"Freddy!" Lita said while hugging him.  
  
He hugged her in a tight embrace and kissed her on the cheek again. She finally let go of him and offered him a seat. When he sat down, Lita took her seat right across from him.  
  
"Lita, there is something that I need to tell you." Freddy said nervously.  
  
"What is it Freddy?" Lita said getting worried that he might dump her.  
  
"Well, for the past two years we have been dating and...."  
  
"You're not dumping me are you?!"  
  
"No, of course not! I will never do that to you. Anyways every time I see you when we go on dates you look more beautiful and you always remind me how much I love you. You have your beautiful long hair, emerald eyes with stars in them, soft creamy skin, and you light up my day with your beautiful smile. I want to see that sparkling smile everyday when I wake up and that's why I'm asking you..." Freddy bends down on one knee on the floor next to her.  
  
"Lita will you marry me?"  
  
'Oh....my.....gods.....did he just ask me if I can be his wife?!' she asked herself. 'Say yes! Don't just sit there! Say yes!'  
  
"Yes....yes I will!" Lita said while getting up and hugging Freddy. Freddy hugged her back and they started laughing while he picked her up and started spinning aruond in circles. They pulled apart and he tilted her chin up.  
  
"I love you, Lita."  
  
"I love you,too,Freddy."  
  
He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionatley on the lips. She fully responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and put more pressure into the kiss. They both started to hear applause around them. when they looked it was the whole gang. Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Mina, Luna, Artemis, and Andrew were standing there applauding for the two lovers that were going to get married.  
  
When Lita had finally reached her apartment after a long day of celebrating, she found someone standing right outside her apartment. He looked suspicous and handsome at the same time. He had brown hair and a perfect figure. When she got closer she noticed his midnight blue eyes. It was the most beautiful thing she saw in a long time. She decided to finally talk to the handsome man.  
  
"Um....escuse me?" the mysterious man faced her and started to stare at her.  
  
"May I ask why you are standing in front of my apartment?" she asked as though she knew him.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" he asked with a surprised tone.  
  
"Oh my gods, Ken?" Lita asked.  
  
*End of Chapter 1! Chapter 2 is coming up stay tuned and give me some feedbak!!!!!!*@-------{~4~  
~*~Hey! ^_^ If you liked the first chapter you would love this one! Lita was surprised that she got engaged and met her best friend after two years in one day! Find out what Ken is doing in front of her apartment right now...~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Back in Town  
  
"Yea, it's me." Ken told her.  
  
"Oh my god!! I'm so happy to see you. I haven't seen you in the longest time!" Lita said while she rapped her arms around him in an embrace.  
  
"I know. I just moved back with my parents. I'm sorry if it's kind of late to visit you, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you."  
  
Lita blushed slightly from what Ken just told her.  
  
"I'm so happy you came over. Please come on in!" Lita said playfully.  
  
They both walked into Lita's beautiful clean apartment. She laid down her keys on the little table next to her door and went straight towards the kitchen.  
  
" I should've guessed that you still had the same clean apartment. And of course, you also go straight to the kitchen when you come home." Ken said. Lita smiled because her best friend finally came to visit her after all this time. She remembered the last time she saw him, about two years ago...  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Ken was sitting in the park after he called Lita so he could talk to her about something really important. Lita and Ken always had a special place in the park where they always go to hangout. They practically spent all their lives at their special place. After all, that was the place where they first met when they were little.  
  
While Ken was waiting patiently for Lita, he tried to figure out how he would tell her about the devestating news that might break their friendship. He didn't know how to tell her because they promised each other that they would never leave each other, no matter what happens. A frown played across Ken's face as he realizes that he has to break this promise after almost 10 years of making it. He felt a full sorrow come up to his face, but he decided not to express until he tells Lita.  
  
While he was trying to control his sorrow, he heard someone call his name. When he heard it, he turned around to see the most beautiful girl that he had known all his life. He was always attracted to her, but he didn't want to tell her his true feelings because he was always afraid that it might end their long friendship. He slowly took a deep breath and stood up to greet his best friend.  
  
"Lita, I'm so glad you came." Ken said while he started to feel that sorrow coming up to his face once again.  
  
"Of course I came." She said with a cheerful voice.  
  
"Here, sit down."  
  
"Alrite."  
  
"Lita, what I'm about to tell you might upset you because I know that we promised each other that we will never ever leave each other no matter what."  
  
Lita started to get confused and started to feel a tear start to form. She knew that he was going to break a promise that they have made ever since they were little.  
  
"Ken...What is it?" Lita said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Lita......."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm very sorry that the promise is going to have to break after this long, but... I'm afraid that my family and I are going to move."  
  
When Lita heard those words, there were practically waterfalls coming down her cheeks. She was so upset that she would probably never see her best friend ever again. After all those wonderful memories, her best friend is going to leave her.  
  
"Lita, I'm so sorry." Ken said while embracing her. He knew that she was very upset. They both never wanted this to ever happen to them. He was so upset that he even had tears in his eyes. While he was about to cry he heard a voice.  
  
"Ken, please don't go. I need you. I want you to stay here with me. I can't live without you. You have always been there for me and I would like it if you were there for me for the rest of my life. I know that's asking too much, but please don't go." Lita said while embracings him.  
  
Ken wanted to stay with her so much. He knew he can't though. His parents would never let him stay behind alone.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lita. I can't stay. I wish I can but I have to go."  
  
Lita sobbed more and Ken stayed there, holding her throughout the whole night. He knew that he had to tell her his true feelings, but he's afraid that will upset her even more. He promised himself that he will tell her the day he leaves.  
  
~The Week After~  
  
Ken is in front of his house, overlooking it and trying to remember all the memories he had with Lita in his house. He would cherish it for the rest of his life. When he put the last box of his belongings in the car, he heard a voice.  
  
"Ken!!! Wait!!!"  
  
It was Lita. She was running up to him and immediatley, she embraced him tightly. Ken returned the hug and thought that it was a good time to tell her about his feelings. He broke the embrace and stroked Lita's cheek.  
  
"Lita, I have to tell you something really important before I leave."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lita, all my life you have been my one true best friend. You will always be in my heart and no matter what I will always have the same feeling that I had for you ever since I met you. Lita......I love you."  
  
Lita was shocked and started to tear up. She had a feeling that he loved her, but she never thought that he would tell her the day he was leaving.  
  
"Ken!! Come on we're going to miss the plane!!" His mother yelled at him.  
  
Lita hugged him tightly once more. She kissed him deeply on the lips and he fully responded. When Lita broke the kiss, she told him one last thing...  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They both smiled at each other and embraced one last time. Ken carefully got into the car and waved good-bye at Lita. She waved back as the car took off to the airport. Lita had a feeling at that moment, that she would probably never see him again.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
"I'm so happy your back. I thought we were never going to see each other again." Lita said tearing.  
  
"Aww. Lita, it's ok. I'm back. I promise I will never leave you again." Ken said in a comforting voice.  
  
"Come on, cheer up! Let's just watch a movie, have some pop-corn, and talk about what happened to us over the past two years."  
  
Lita smirked. She was so happy he came back. The only thing that she was wondering at that moment is if he still loved her after the past two years.  
  
*~End of Chapter 2- Does Ken still love Lita after all this time???? Who knows until you read Chapter 3!~*  
  
~*~Hey! How is everyone?!?! K...If you are just tuning in, in the last chapter Ken had given Lita and unexpected visit. The only question is does he still love Lita? Find out right now...~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Revealing the News  
  
Lita walked into the living room and picked out a movie. It was called "A Man Named Hero." It was Ken and Lita's favorite movie since before Ken moved away.  
  
"Do you remember this movie?" Lita asked.  
  
"Of course I do! It's our all time favorite movie!" Ken said with a happy grin on his face.  
  
Lita giggled and got up to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. Ken was just sitting comfortably on her couch, enjoying the movie. He heard little sounds from the microwave. He knew that Lita was making popcorn for the both of them.  
  
A few minutes late, Lita came back with a big bowl of popcorn that was enough for the both of them. She sat down next to Ken and started to eat the popcorn. While she was eating, Ken stopped watching the movie and started to pay attention to Lita. He thought of how long it's been since they had seen each other and how he had missed her so much. He studied her beautiful face and concentrated on her emerald green eyes that always had stars in them.  
  
After a minute, Lita saw at the corner of her eye that Ken was staring at her and she started to blush. Ken noticed and turned back to the movie.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, Ken." Lita replied smiling.  
  
"It's just that I haven't seen you in the longest time and you look even more beautiful than I remembered."  
  
Lita blushed at the comment and turned to face Ken. She held Ken's hand tight and was ready to tell him about her engagement.  
  
"Ken, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Ken completely turned around to face Lita and he saw her with a frown on her face.  
  
"What is it Lita?"  
  
"Ken, I'm sorry that I haven't told you earlier, but ..."  
  
"Oh no. You're not pregnant are you?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!?!" Lita said laughing.  
  
"Sorry. I saw this thing on a show and that's what happend to the guys best friend."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not pregnant. There is something I have to tell you before you think of any more histerical things to say."  
  
Ken waited politely and waited for her to tell him. He hoped that it wasn't anything upsetting but he thought wrong when she said...  
  
"Ken...I'm engaged." Lita said with a smile on her face.  
  
"WOW! Congradulations!" Ken said as he hugged his best friend in the world.  
  
Ken was only happy on the outside, but inside his heart was shattered because he had still loved her after all those years. He felt like the man that proposed to Lita took her away from him forever and that he will bealone for the rest of his life. He knew that if Lita saw him upset, she will want to not get married for him, but he didn't want her to do that. He wanted to let her live her life happy, like he always wanted her to be. He would never do anything to upset her, so he promised himself he wouldn't tell her that he still loved her.  
  
Ken just simply hugged his best friend in the world that her loved. He was so happy for her but was still hurt. He just tried to keep his emotions under control so he wouldn't express what he really felt.  
  
Lita was happy that Ken wasn't upset about the news. She knew thathe didn't really feel that way, but she also knows that this will be harder for him than it is for her. She hopes that maybe one day, he will just come out with his true feelings. Maybe one day...she will tell him her true feeling for him...one day.  
  
*~Next Day~*  
  
The sun was slowly rising and Ken was laying in the bed, staring straight up to the ceiling. He didn't sleep the whole night. He was thinking of what Lita told him the night before. He was so upset, but he still was happy for her. She found a man that she would spend the rest of her life with. He only hoped that it was going to be him.  
  
After thinking for a while, he finally got up and went to the kitchen. He found Lita there, cooking the day away with all of her famous recipes. He took one deep breath of that sweet aroma of food that the woman that he loved was cooking.  
  
He thought of how it would be if she was his fiancé. He would love to see her beautiful face every morning when he woke up. He would die for Lita. If someone was to ever hurt her, he would put himself in front of her and defend her from any harm. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He'd do anything just to be with her... even if it was for one second.  
  
"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Lita asked with a glow in her face.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't really care."  
  
Lita looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Anything you make is always good." Ken said with a smile.  
  
At the sound of that, Lita blushed and smiled. She always liked how people like her food, but Ken was different. He was always picky with his food, but whatever Lita makes he usually loves to eat it.  
  
"You always no how to make me smile." Lita said with a grin.  
  
"Hey...I try." Ken said with a smirk.  
  
Lita looked at him with a smile while she was cooking her famous scrambled eggs and bacon. She carefully took a plate and placed the eggs onto it. She put three pieces of bacon around the eggs and made a little decoration with a flower. She always like to make a decoration with all the food she cooked.  
  
*~Later That Day~*  
  
Ken was sitting in the living room, watching a movie while Lita was taking a shower. He was watching a movie of how two different people with different interests fell in love. He knew how that felt in real life. The two people in the movie got married at the end. Ken only wished that his life would end that way. He knew that Lita would get married, but not to him. He continued on watching the movie, until Lita came out of the shower.  
  
Lita walked into the living room, on her way to her bedroom. She was wearing a towel around her body and wore another towel on top of her head. Ken was amazed by what she looked like. She had the long, silky legs and the perfect body. He was thinking of how it would be like if he could hold her body as much as he wants, but only one man has the right to do that...Freddy.  
  
"Come on,Ken. You got to get ready. We're going to leave in less than hour."  
  
Ken was going to have his very first meeting with her fiancé, Freddy.  
  
He didn't want to go. He just wanted to go out with Lita and Lita only, but he had no choice.  
  
He quickly got up and moved toward the guest room to get his clean clothes. He walked out and straight into the shower. After about twenty minutes later, Ken walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"You ready?" Lita asked happily since she was going to introduce him to Freddy.  
  
"Yea. Let's go."  
  
*~End of Chapter 3~* What will happen when Ken meets Freddy??? Will he let Lita marry him??? Check out Chapter 4 to find out...!  
~*~Hello! =D This chapter is when Ken and Freddy finally meet. Will they be friends or foes? Who know until you read this chapter...~*~  
  
Chapter 4: The Meeting  
  
Lita and Ken were carefully walking up the stairs to the café. Lita was excited but Ken wasn't. He didn't want her to get married to anyone but him. He didn't want to sound greedy, but he felt that he was the only one that Lita would marry. He felt that they both will love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. He wanted to do so many things with her, but he has to let her go.  
  
"Lita!"  
  
Ken snapped out of his thoughts and looked toward the voice that interrupted him. It was Freddy...  
  
"Freddy!" Lita said as she ran towards him and gave him a big embrace.  
  
"I missed you so much! Do me a favor and don't leave me alone ever again."  
  
Lita smiled and nodded. She turned around grabbed Kens' hand and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Freddy, this is Ken. My best friend in the world." Lita said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hi,Ken. How are you?"  
  
"Fine. It's nice to meet you. You're a very lucky man to get a wonderful girl like this."  
  
"I know. I'm very lucky." Freddy said while hugging and kissing Lita.  
  
Ken already didn't like this guy, but he knew that Lita loved him and she would be upset if her own best friend didn't like him so he tried to pretend that he liked him.  
  
All three of them sat in a boot, Lita and Freddy on one side, Ken on the other. They all ordered three sodas and started to talk.  
  
"Ken, how would you like to be the best man?" Freddy asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Sure, but can I walk the bride-to-be down the aisle?" Ken said, facing towards Lita.  
  
Lita looked at him for a moment and thought of how her own father couldn't walk her down the aisle since both of her parents died in a horrible plane crash. She decided that it was a good idea for Ken to walk her down the aisle since she's known him her whole life.  
  
"I would love that." Lita said with that beautiful smile of hers.  
  
Ken was happy that he could at least give her up at her own wedding. He had a bad feeling about Freddy though. He has a feeling that there's something up his sleeve that he's hiding from Lita.  
  
"Damn. I got to go to work. I have to start early today. I'll talk to you later,Ken. I'll call you tonight, Lita." Freddy said as he gave Lita a light kiss on the lips and left the café.  
  
"Does he usually do that?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yea, I wonder why he always have to go to work early."  
  
Ken had a feeling that Freddy is doing something wrong and it's going to hurt Lita in the end. He decided to follow him around to see what he does during the day when he's not with Lita.  
  
*~That Night~*  
  
"Ken, do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"  
  
Ken looked up at Lita with a confused look.  
  
"Remember we used to sleep in the same room and talked all night about everything?" Lita asked giggling.  
  
"Oh, yea. I almost forgot. I thought you were talking about something else."  
  
They both laughed and Lita slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"You actually think I would do that. I mean come on, your my best friend and plus I'm engaged!" Lita said still laughing.  
  
Ken laughed a little and went to the guest room to get a pillow and a blanket. He set it up on the floor in Lita's room. He went to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. When he came back out he saw Lita in short shots and a white t-shirt on.  
  
"You sleep in that???"  
  
"Yea...what it's comfortable!" Lita said.  
  
Ken laid on the floor and covered himself with the big blanket that Lita gave him when he first came to her house. When he was about to fall asleep he heard a voice calling to him so he opened his eyes slightly.  
  
"Ken...can you sleep on the bed with me?"  
  
"...Ok."  
  
Ken stood up and laid on the queen size bed. He looked at Lita real quick and saw her looking straight at him. They both blinked a few times and Ken reached out. He felt her soft cheek and Lita smiled. He caressed it a few times and asked her a question.  
  
"Do you really love him?"  
  
Lita giggled a little bit at the sound of that question.  
  
"Of course I do. Ken..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
After Lita said that, she fell right to sleep. Ken smiled and slowly drifted to his dream. He knew that they would end up together some way...some how.  
  
*~End of Chapter 4! Is Freddy doing something bad that no one knows of? Is Ken going to find out what he's doing? Find out in Chapter 5!~*  
  
~*~Hello, once again! This chapter is when Ken finally finds out what Freddy is doing something when he's not with Lita. Will he find something that he regrets on seeing???? We'll in this chapter...~*~  
  
Chapter 5: The Investigation  
  
It was five o'clock in the morning, Ken woke up and slowly got off the bed, trying to not wake Lita up. He went to the room and got changed into his regular clothes. He took a muffin from the kitchen so he could take it on the go. Before he left, he went back to Lita's room and gave her a light kiss on the cheek and put her back from her face.  
  
He knew that there was something up with Freddy ever since he met him so he decided to get up early and try to follow him around all day.  
  
He got out of Lita's room and turned around. He saw her body laying on her bed as if she was sleeping beauty waiting for her prince charming.  
  
Ken promised himself that he would keep Lita away from any harm at all. He left out the apartment and closed the door slowly.  
  
The first thing he did was go to Freddy's first job, which was at a business company for web design. Before he went in, he quickly changed into a business suit so people won't think he'd be suspicous.  
  
He took his first step in the building and already found the man that he was looking for. It was Freddy.  
  
Freddy was heading for the elevator with a cup of coffee in one hand and a briefcase in the other. He pressed a button and the elevator doors were closing.  
  
Ken hurried to catch the elevator that Freddy was in. He put his hand right between the door and the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Sorry, the other elevator is all the way at the 35th floor and I don't want to wait that long."  
  
"It's ok." Freddy said without looking up.  
  
While waiting in the elevator for a minute or two, they reached the 22nd floor. Freddy stepped out and turned left to go to his office.  
  
Ken quickly followed him by a couple feet away. He saw Freddy stop in front of one of the secretaries. He leaned down and kissed one of them on the lips. He whispered something in her ear and then went straight to the office.  
  
Ken found a seat behind him and sat down to look like he was waiting for an appointment. He waited for a few minutes and saw the secretary, that Freddy kissed, get up and head for Freddy's office.  
  
Ken was thinking of what might be happening behind the doors of Freddy's office. He got up and walked towards the doors that might change Lita's life forever. He opened them slowly...  
  
Freddy and the secretary were making out on his desk.  
  
"Are you sure that you love me?" The secretary said.  
  
"I will always love you and you only." Freddy said.  
  
Ken closed the door and was full of anger. He couldn't believe that his best friend's fiancé was making out with his co-worker. He just wanted to break the door open and beat him up for what he did to Lita. She was at home, sleeping the day away while she was waiting for that phone call from her fiancé.  
  
Ken decided to leave and tell someone about this, but not Lita. At least not yet, she would be too upset. He went to Serena's house to talk to her about it.  
  
He carefully knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. The door opened and it was Serena.  
  
"Ken! What are you doing here?" Serena said with a happy face.  
  
"I just found out something about Freddy and it isn't good." Ken said with a sad voice.  
  
"Well, come on in. Tell me all about it." Serena said while she showed him in.  
  
Ken sat down on the couch and waited for Serena to come in.  
  
Serena walked in and sat down next to Ken. She saw Ken's face and it looked like he was about to kill someone. It probably was going to be Freddy.  
  
"Alrite,Ken. Tell me everything."  
  
Ken told her the whole story of how he met him and how he followed him to work to see what he does when Lita isn't around. By the time Ken finished the story, Serena had her hand up to her mouth and was shocked of what Freddy did. She was angry as well because all this time she's been so nice to him and thought he was going to be the perfect guy for Lita. It turns out that he was just playing with her feelings and she doesn't even know about it yet.  
  
"We have to do something about this before the wedding actually takes place."  
  
"I know but this is going to kill Lita." Ken said feeling upset.  
  
"It's okay, Ken. We'll find out a way." Serena said with a plan up her sleeves.  
  
*~Later that Morning~*  
  
Serena was knocking on Darien's door constantly until he opened the door sleepily.  
  
"Darien! I'm so sorry to wake you up, but we both found out something bad about Freddy." Serena said with Ken on the side of her.  
  
"...*yawn*...Uh...What did you find out?" Darien said while he was stretching.  
  
"Can we come inside and talk about this?" Ken asked desperately.  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
Darien let them both in and sat on his couch. He yawned once again and scratched his stomach.  
  
Serena just looked at him wierd and laughed. Ken was only interested on getting Freddy not to marry Lita.  
  
Ken told Darien the whole story while he was making himself coffee. Darien was shocked that Freddy tricked them all in this game of his. He was mostly upset for Lita because after all this time she never knew anything of what Freddy was doing. He was so angry that he might even go to Freddy's job and beat him up himself.  
  
"Why would he do that to Lita? All she done for him was be a nice and wonderful person. I can't believe he would be that low to her." Darien said in an angry voice.  
  
"How do you think I feel? All I wanted for her is the happiest life that she could have and then Freddy has to ruin it for her. I love her with all my heart and I would do anything for her. I don't think I can tell her about him yet. She was so happy with him. I don't want her to know yet so try not to tell her, okay?"  
  
"Anything for you Ken." Serena said.  
  
"If you need any help, you know who you can turn to." Darien said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you. I have to get back before Lita wakes up. She still thinks I'm in her apartment."  
  
"Alrite, bye Ken!" Serena said as she hugged him.  
  
"Bye, Ken."  
  
Ken was walking on the street thinking of what he would say to her. He didn't know if he should or shouldn't tell her. He knew that it would be right to, but he didn't want to hurt her in any way.  
  
While he was thinking, he finally reached Lita's apartment. He decided to tell her when the time comes. She probably won't believe him, but he didn't care as long as he tells her.  
  
He opened the door slowly and closed it behind him. He went to the guest room and changed into his pajamas to make it look like he never left.He walked into Lita's room and laid next to her on the bed. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
Lita woke up by the touch of Ken's lips on her cheek. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Good morning, Ken."  
  
"Morning, Lita."  
  
"It's good to see your face every time I wake up. You always put a smile on my face." Lita said still smiling.  
  
"It's good to know that. Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"Ken...you're going to cook?" Lita said giggling.  
  
"Yea...I've been practicing. Hopefully I won't put your kitchen on fire."  
  
"Ken!" Lita said slapping him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Ken got off the bed and walked towards the kitchen. He took out some pancake mix out of the cabinet and worked his way from there.  
  
Lita still laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling and smiled. She liked how her and Ken are still best friends after all this time. She always liked how he caresses her face and kisses her cheek. She felt like she was safe from any harm. She felt like that way for Freddy also.  
  
She started to smell a scent of pancakes and sausages. She guessed that Ken has been practicing. Maybe he thinks that he'll be competition with Lita. She laughed at the thought of it.  
  
She slowly got up off her bed and walked towards the kitchen. When she walked in she started to laugh histerically. She saw Ken in an apron, dancing to the music on the radio.  
  
Ken turned around and saw Lita cracking up at him. He frowned but had an idea. He threw flour at her face. She gasped at him.  
  
"Ken!!!" Lita threw even more flour at him.  
  
Ken ducked and slipped on the floor. He fell right on his butt and Lita was still laughing at him. Ken threw his leg from under Lita and she fell also. They both continued on laughing and throwing flour at each other the whole morning.  
  
*~End of Chapter 5~* Will Ken tell Lita about what he found out about Freddy? Will Lita believe him??? Check in on Chapter 6 to find out!  
  
~*~ Hello!!!! If you think this story is good, well... it gets better! In this chapter Ken is going to tell Lita something that will break her heart once again *according to all of her relationships, she had her heart broken too many times* Will he tell Lita?!?!? Can he take the pressure!?!?! Who knows until you read this chapter! ^_^  
  
Chapter 6: Spread of Bad News  
  
Ken was sitting in the living room just thinking about how he would tell Lita of what he saw. He already spoke about it to Serena and Darien, but he still needs more suggestions from her other friends. He still had no idea how to tell Lita about Freddy.  
  
He thought he could except him the very first day that he met him. He thought he was a pretty nice guy in the beginning, but it turns out that he was cheating on Lita.  
  
Ken was really upset about it. He would never want to hurt Lita's feelings ever. Then she walked into the room...  
  
"Hey, Ken!" Lita said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, Lita. You want to go to the movies today?" Ken asked because he figured that he would tell her about the bad news there.  
  
"Uh...sure. Ok!" Lita said with the smile still on her face.  
  
*~1 Hour Later~*  
  
Ken and Lita were walking towards the movie theater and looked to see what was playing. They skimmed for a while and they both decided to see a romantic movie.  
  
The both payed for their tickets and walked into the theater. They walked to the back of the theater since they are the best seats. They both  
  
sat down and started to eat popcorn and drink soda.  
  
At the last scene of the movie, the couple (that was in the movie) shared a moment. They both told each other their true feelings of how they felt towards each other. The couple ended up kissing.  
  
At that time, Lita leaned in towards Ken. Ken looked down and smiled. He slowly put his arm around her and kissed her forehead softly. Lita felt  
  
his soft kiss on her forehead and smiled. Ken and Lita weren't really paying attention to the rest of the movie after that.  
  
When the movie was over, they both walked outside. Ken figured that he should tell her now before anything happens. He finally had enough courage to tell her about Freddy.  
  
Ken slowly walked behind Lita and decided to tell her. He placed his  
  
head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Lita, I have to tell you something really important. You're probably going to be mad at me, but no matter what I know that you must know what is going  
  
on with Freddy while the both of you are apart."  
  
At the sound of Freddy, Lita had a frown on her face. She knew that the news that Ken was going to tell her isn't going to be good news. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes and tried to keep them from not falling.  
  
"Lita...I'm sorry, but...Freddy is cheating on you." Ken said with an upset voice.  
  
Lita started to break down into sobs. Her tears were falling slowly down Lita's cheek. Ken wrapped his arms around her waist to confort her. She held up her hand to her mouth and continued to cry.  
  
"How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me." Lita managed to say between her sobs.  
  
"Lita, I'm so sorry. I know that you had many relationships and they all had hurt you in some way. It must be very hard for you to find out the man that you were going to marry is cheating on you, but..." Ken paused.  
  
Lita turned around and looked up at Ken's face. Ken saw her face him and he slowly cupper her cheek in his hand. He brushed off a tear that was  
  
slowly falling down her cheek.  
  
"...but know one thing. I will always be there for you. I promise you that I will punish him for what he has done to your heart. He took it and broke  
  
it into many pieces."  
  
Lita lowered her head once more. Ken lifted her chin with his soft hand and looked deep into her emerald eyes.  
  
"I will be there to put those pieces together." Ken said with a smile on his face.  
  
Lita smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. He has always been there for her, no matter what happened. He always protected her and she would do the same thing for him. She decided to pay him back for all the things did for her.  
  
She slowly faced him, so that they were both looking in each others eyes.  
  
"Ken, thank you for looking out for me and telling me about Freddy. I had a feeling that he was doing something else when he's not with me. All those times he told me that he had an emergency meeting at work, he was probably going out to meet a girl. I can't believe he would play my heart like that. He told me that he would never upset me, but now that he has I don't know what to do." Lita said while she started to cry again.  
  
Ken was starting to feel her pain and he gently placed both of his hands on her face. Lita looked up to face Ken's blue eyes.  
  
"Lita, I don't mean to be rude, but ever since I met him I knew that there was something wrong about you and him. I even pictured the both of you at the altar. I found out what was wrong with it."  
  
Ken slowly moved closer to her and they were inches apart from one another.  
  
"I found out that it was supposed to be me at the altar with you."  
  
Lita was shocked of what he said and she was thinking about all the things that her and Freddy did weren't compared to what she did with Ken. She felt another tear fall down on her cheek.  
  
"Lita...I love you." Ken said with a smile on his face.  
  
Lita blinked once or twice and found out that he had still loved her after all this time. She had secretly loved him, too. She never knew that it would end up this way. She slowly smiled.  
  
"...I...I love you, too."  
  
Ken and Lita both smiled at each other as they both started leaning in. Ken brushed his lips with hers and they started to kiss. They waited for so long to finally kiss each other. They both loved each other so much.  
  
Ken placed his hands on her waist. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They were both smiling inside and knew that it was meant to be. They bork the kiss at the sound of people cheering. They looked around them and saw the gang cheering for them.  
  
"How did they know?" Lita asked.  
  
"They knew that I had always loved you and they wanted it to be this way." Ken said with a smile.  
  
Lita smiled back and started laughing when Ken picked her up in his arms. She was so happy to finally tell him her true feelings after all this time. When Ken brought her down, his smile dissappeared as he saw someone staring back at him.  
  
Lita noticed his face and saw that he was angry. She turned around to see what he was looking at and saw what she never thought was going to happen. It was...Freddy.  
  
~*~End of Chapter 6!!! What will happend when Freddy found out that his fiancé was also cheating on him? Will he be angry?? Wait and see in Chapter 7!!! please R/R *read n review*~*  
  
~*~Hey!!!! ^_^ So you read all six chapters?!?!? If you haven't I suggest you read it before you get confused! Well, anyways, in the last chapter Ken and Lita finally confessed their love for each other! The only problem is that Freddy saw the whole thing! What would happen?!?!? Who knows unless you read this chapter!~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Freddy's Explanation  
  
"...Freddy?" Lita said surpised and shocked.  
  
Freddy slowly walked up to the happy couple and looked them over. He then looked at Lita, straight in her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Freddy asked.  
  
Neither Ken nor Lita answered. They were both looking at each other and Ken decided to speak.  
  
"Freddy, we know that you're cheating on Lita." Ken said with a serious voice.  
  
Freddy started to laugh and slowly looked at the both of them. Lita just looked at him with a frown on her face. She didn't like to be laughed at from someone who had just cheated on her. She didn't like it one bit.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Freddy asked still laughing.  
  
"I saw you in your office making out with your secretary."  
  
Freddy stopped laughing and looked at Ken. Freddy had a feeling that he would've been caught sooner or later. He looked at Lita and saw her starting to form tears in her eyes. He had a frown on his face. He slowly took a deep breath and started to speak.  
  
"Ken...I would never cheat on Lita and even she knows it. This is what really happened. My secretary was my boss's daughter and she had a crush on me. She told me if I didn't kiss her that she would have me fired. I only did what I had to do because I was saving up my money for our honeymoon." Freddy said looking straight into Lita's eyes.  
  
Ken just had a blank expression on his face. He didn't know if he made the biggest mistake in his life or if he made the best mistake in his life.  
  
"How do we know that you're not lying?!" Ken said starting to fill up with anger.  
  
"Well...we can come to my job and see if the secretary really is my boss's daughter."  
  
Lita was crying by now. She still loved Freddy, but she also loved Ken. She didn't know what to do. She decided to speak up.  
  
"...Fine. We'll go." Lita said with tears falling down her soft cheek.  
  
She started to walk in the direction of the building that Freddy worked at. Ken tried to reach for her, but she simply passed by him. He knew that she was mad at him. He decided to go to her house instead so he could pack his things.  
  
Ken thought that Lita didn't want to talk to him anymore after that incident. He quickly called for a taxi and stepped in the car. He told the driver the address of Lita's house and the car drove off.  
  
Lita saw the taxi with Ken in the back. She was upset with him, but decided to concentrate where Freddy's job was.  
  
Freddy smirked when Lita started to walk to his job. He knew that it was a good idea to tell the secretary (the one he made out with) to lie about her being the boss's daughter. He quickly jogged until he was next to Lita. He held her hand, but Lita refused and let go of his hand. She didn't want to forgive him yet until she found out if what he's saying is the truth.  
  
~*~ End of Chapter 7. Sorry that this chapter was short, but I wanted to leave you in a cliff hanger! *evil laugh* The story isn't over yet! So stayed tuned for the next chapter!~*~ 


End file.
